reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Hu Immortal Blessed Land
Hu Immortal Blessed Land was a Rank 6 enslavement path Immortal Aperture and its size was classified as a medium rank Immortal Aperture. Appearance Hu Immortal Blessed Land's scenery filled with green, like a grassland. The grass rustled with the light wind and countless flowers of all colors formed a tapestry that spread to the horizon. In center of Hu Immortal Blessed Land, there was a tall and precipitous Crystal Mountain. The Crystal Mountain was half-translucent and was pink like a scene from dreams. (Note : Crystal Mountain is Dang Hun Mountain) Hu Immortal's Inheritance Hu Immortal Blessed Land's Inheritance is not a small matter, it is an intact Gu Immortal's Inheritance. There can only be one inheritor, whoever obtains it will soar to the top and will have a huge chance to become a Gu Immortal. There's a little girl that was guarding the Hu Immortal Blessed Land, that little girl is the Hu Immortal Land Spirit. As long as a person ascends to the peak of Dang Hun Mountain first, that person will own her, becoming ruler of Hu Immortal Blessed Land and obtain the Gu Immortal's Inheritance. Land Spirit Hu Immortal Land Spirit was like a little girl. She had the appearance of a five to six-year-old girl, she was cute and young. She wearing a colorful dress and snowy white skin glowing with pinkness. Her shiny large black eyes emitted an innocent gaze. What is most attractive is behind her back, where a snow white and pure fox tail grew, it was furry and fluffy, extremely cute and makes one want to play with it. Rules / Restriction of the laws Hu Immortal Blessed Land is not a place for people to walk with joy and love. Although Fairy Bai Hu has already passed away, her will that formed into Hu Immortal Land Spirit still exists. Gus such as a movement Gu has already been sealed by Fairy Bai Hu's will. Naturally, Gu Masters can't use it, other Gus are also the same. Gu Masters can't use any Gu from rank 1 to 5 unless the Gu was an Immortal Gu. Only an Immortal Gu doesn't have a restriction. As for Fairy Bai Hu's inheritance, in order to finish the test, Gu Masters can only rely on their own physical strength to ascend to the peak of Dang Hun Mountain. Time Flows A day in the outside world (Gu World) is five days in Hu Immortal Blessed Land. Overview After Fairy Bai Hu died, her obsession did not disappear and combined with this land's heavenly power to form into an unusual existence known as the Hu Immortal Land Spirit. In some way, it could be said to be a continuation of her life. Thus, the Hu Immortal Land Spirit was the representative of Hu Immortal Blessed Land and was clear about everything in the Hu Immortal Blessed Land. Hu Immortal Blessed Land has 4000 square kilometers (km²) of land. The flow of time is five times that of the outside world. The 4000 square kilometers (km²) of land mostly consists of grassland, the grass is made up of Chestnut Flowers, Blue Degree Grass, Water Chestnut Grass, and Six Divine Grass primarily, there are also Seven Treasure Flowers and Milk Tea Flowers. The blue and poisonous Blue Degree Grass, the chestnut shaped Water Chestnut Grass, Six Divine Grass which looked like six thin leaves with the feeling of jade. And also the seven colored Seven Treasure Flowers, the cup-shaped Milk Tea Flowers filled with nectar that was like milk tea. With these seven as the main, there were also a lot of weed and wild flowers. These grass and flowers, they are cultivation resources. These seven types of grass and flowers were Gu Refinement ingredients. Some of the flowers and grass even has wild Gu Worms. With 4000 square kilometers (km²) worth of land, compared to Planet Earth, that was one and a half of Hong Kong added together. These wild Gu worms were extremely easy to catch. With just a command from the owner of Hu Immortal Blessed Land, the Hu Immortal Land Spirit would be able to capture them intact and hand it over to its owner. (Note : The Strikethrough information was an update. After the Blood Poison Kerria calamity, they were all wiped out) *'How many total Gu in Hu Immortal Blessed Land = ' **At present, there are over "8,060,000" (eight million, sixty thousand) Rank 1 Gu, with about 52 types of them. Over a "1,030,000" (one million, thirty thousand) Rank 2 Gu, with 48 types. "5,000" Rank 3 Gu, with 12 types. Only over "60" Rank 4 Gu, with 8 types. And only "1" Rank 5 Gu, Fox Skin Gu. (Note : base on first mentioned info after obtained) *'How many total Beasts in Hu Immortal Blessed Land =' **At present, there are about 1000 fox groups, there were type : Red Fox, Golden Fox, Cloud Fox, Wind Fox, Autumn Fox, Flowing Light Fox, and so on. The three largest groups of foxes each has about "80,000" (eight hundred thousand) foxes. Altogether, there are about "4,700,000" (four million and seven hundred thousand) foxes. Three groups of myriad foxes meant three Myriad Beast Kings. The development of the Beasts in the Hu Immortal Blessed Land had still not reached a level of creating a Beast Emperor. There are a lot of fox groups, but unfortunately, they are all common foxes and not Mutated Beasts. (Note : base on first mentioned info after obtained) *'The other =' *#In the southern area of the Hu Immortal Blessed Land lived a tribe of Rockmen. *#There was abundant green grape Immortal Essence in Hu Immortal Blessed Land. In the entire Hu Immortal Blessed Land, there were only 78 beads of green grape Immortal Essence. (Note : base on first mentioned info after obtained) Calamities Hu Immortal Blessed Land is a Blessed Land that is situated in a place where it absorbed Earth Qi. which results calamities will descend upon the Blessed Land every certain year. Calamity is a disaster and also a blessing to the Blessed Land. List of earthly calamities that has descended on Hu Immortal Blessed Land : # Unknown # Dark Flame Meteor # Unknown # Clouded White Sea # Blue Charm Lightning Shadow # Desolate Beast Calamity # Blood Poison Kerria Trivia * Fairy Bai Hu was an enslavement path Gu Immortal, enslavement path was the main law in her Hu Immortal Blessed Land, it is best for rearing fox groups. * Hu Immortal Blessed Land was not like Ba Gui Blessed Land on San Cha Mountain. Hu Immortal Blessed Land was still very young, it had a Hu Immortal Land Spirit and ample Immortal Essence storage, and even Dang Hun Mountain as the core protection of the Blessed Land. These three elements made Hu Immortal Blessed Land as secure as a fortress, most Gu Immortals had no way to force their way in.